A little something more than he expected
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Story set in the episode 'The Lord of War and Thunder'. It's the good parts we didn't get to see on the screen. RAVA


TITLE: A little something more than he expected.  
AUTHOR: MSCSIFANGSR  
FANDOM/SHIP: Justified/Raylan and Ava  
RATING: Mature aka Smut  
DISCLAIMER: The show is owned by FX Productions, Nemo Films, Rooney McP Productions, Timberman-Beverly Productions and of course Graham Yost and Elmore Leonard. I don't own them, I just play with them for my own justification.  
NOTES: Justified is a new obsession for me. And is Raylan hot in that cowboy hat or what?  
SPOILERS: 'The Lord of War and Thunder; 1x05. Some lines from this story come straight from the show, but I'm only using those lines to get to the smut.

* * *

The night had fallen and the sun had ago long sunk westward as the couple drank cheap beer while sitting on the hood of a black government issued Lincoln. Lights from the town blinked on and off in the distance as the contents of each of the brown bottles of beer slowly disappeared. The conversation was easy going and although there was a deep undercurrent of sexual tension seemingly permeating from both individuals, the evening was perfect.

The woman's voice seemed like a slowly drawled sensual dance to the man who'd been away from home for far too many years.

"Your shoulder sore?"

"Most men would be strapped to a gurney screaming for morphine.."

Ava Crowder laughed.

That particular sound sent shivers of pleasure through the US Marshall who was seated so close to her. Her voice was sweet and delicious like Tupelo honey. When she looked upon him with something very close to desire and whispered, "Come here," he practically surrendered to her without a blink.

She wiggled around on the hood until the front of her body was flush against Raylan Given's back. He imagined he could feel her nipples, but through her clothes, he knew it wasn't really possible. He did, however recall the feel of those nipples against the palms of his hands. He adjusted his cowboy hat, tilting it forward as her hands easily found the pressure points from his hard day of 'honest labor'.

The sigh that escaped his lips was hard to suppress, "Awwwww, you should look into doing that for a living."

He was trying in his own way to tell her to stop; because being sexually involved with the woman who'd shot her own husband, several weeks prior was against all the US Marshall rules. And of course, it was a rule he'd already broken with her the previous week and if she kept rubbing her hands all over him, he wasn't exactly sure he'd be able to keep his promise to his boss, Art Mullins. Art had warned him specifically not to sleep with her, but what Art didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"Bet you expect a happy ending," she teased as if she didn't know of his internal conflict with their particular situation.

Yes, he'd fucked her before, and it had been very, very good, but that didn't mean he was obligated to do it again. She was very dangerous to his career and if the truth be known, to his heart. She'd killed her abusive ex-husband, then when her brother-in-law, Boyd had shown up for revenge and fried chicken, Ava had raised a shot-gun at Boyd/ Then Raylan himself had shot him, not killing him, and now his former friend was incarcerated in the Kentucky penal system. Even Ava's father-in-law, the notorious Bo Crowder was in the same institution as was his son.

It didn't make things any easier for sure as Raylan was suddenly sobered by her flirtatious and provocative words, "No, I don't."

"Hmmmm, too bad."

Maybe she didn't realize what a risk she was, he thought as the sound of his sigh is audible and his underlying frustration in the matter. But right then as their bodies were pressed together tightly and swaying, not from the effects of the alcohol in the beer, but more from an age old dance step.

"Ava..."

"Ava what?" She challenged, her deep southern drawl drug out all the more. "'Ava stop'? Or 'Ava, don't stop?'" Her whole body captures him in an embrace, maybe more of a choke hold, to keep him within her grasp.

"What happened in Harlan..." Raylan began as he contemplated the right words to say.

"Stays in Harlan?" Ava completed.

Raylan snickers a bit before continuing, "I thought we agreed, given the situation, that it would be a one time thing."

"Are you serious?"

She didn't know, he realized then and he knew he didn't want to hurt the blonde beauty holding him. She'd been hurt enough in the past, but he knew he should put the brakes on their sexual relationship.

"I'm trying to be," he said as he turned around to look at her in the eye.

A sound that suspiciously sounded like "Hmmmpt," escaped her, but the shy, sexy smiles that they exchanged did in no way relay the message, "It's over."

Ava settled her chin on Raylan's left shoulder and he turned to look at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before he took a deep breath and looked away.

"Okay," he murmured when he looked back into her eyes.

"Okay what, Raylan? Okay, I'm not sleeping with you anymore because I'm a US Marshall or..."

He silenced her with a passionate kiss. Their lips melted together, the effects were searing in nature. Their bodies both on fire with the sensations, pressed closed together, trying to get as close to each other as possible.

"My hotel?" He questioned when she pulled slightly away from him.

Ava's smile lit up her face. "I was thinking that maybe I could just blow you in the backseat of your big bad US Marshall car."

Raylan winked at her, "Well, I've actually..." He gasped for breath as her hand reached down and caressed his rapidly hardening penis through his skin tight blue jeans.

"Raylan Givens, if I didn't know better, I'd swear on a stack of Bibles that you kinda like me." She pulled back from him, slipping off the hood onto the ground. Ava's arm outstretched and the tips of their fingers met. "Come on, let's check out the back seat of this thing."

"Ava..."

She pulled him off of the car and up against her until their bodies were oh so close and tight. Their mouths even, and when she whispered, "If you don't get your ass in that car now, Raylan, then you can forget all about getting in my pants later at your hotel room." Then her lips overtook his, as her teeth nibbled gently on his tongue.

"Yes, ma'am."

He walked toward the end of the car and opened the backseat door, slowly sweeping his cowboy hat off and with a flourish and a bow, "My lady..."

"How lovely, my dear." She practically purred as she slipped inside the car. When they were both inside the car, the sound of a pout was still on her lips, "Well, boy, whatcha waitin' on? Pull that dick of yours out."

Without thought or hesitation, Raylan unzipped his tight Levi's and his 8 inch engorged dick sprang out and immediately Ava's mouth almost covered the head of his penis, but her tongue made wide strokes along the exposed length. And suddenly without warning her mouth enclosed around the head and she sucked him completely into her. Soon Ava was bobbling up and down in a fury of passion as moans of pleasure escaped Raylan's throat. She literally held his balls in the palm of her hands, as she gently squeezed them as her mouth worked wonders on his cock.

Without warning, Raylan came, spurting down her throat. Ava had swallowed it all in and as she pulled her mouth from him, there was a strange look on her face. She contorted her expression a little, opened her mouth like she was going to vomit, which of course made Raylan attempt to pull back, then all of the sudden a loud sound emanated from her throat:

"Brrr-rurrr-pppppppp!"

Ava ducked her head in shame and immediately blushed, but quickly covered, "The beer."

Raylan couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly and hysterically. "No more beer for you. Ummm, maybe we should head on over to my hotel."

"Why's that? You got your happy ending."

"Well, you haven't." Raylan smiled and tucked his dick in and zipped up. Then he reached for her hand as he opened the back door and got out.

Ava just looked up at his outstretched hand oddly for a moment.

"Come on, Ava, time's a wastin'."

"Right behind you, big bad lawman."

* * *

The ride to the cheap hotel was filtered with a throw back country music style from the 1970's, although with Jamey Johnson's voice lamenting leaving his wife for 'cocaine and a whore', it was something the old school country singers lived but didn't really sing about in such a manner. Raylan listened to the lyrics with a slight smirk on his face. He had put many men away for the very same reasons and always found that there was a certain truth to be found in country music.

The voice of Art Mullins clamored for attention as Ava spread her hand across his thigh: "Raylan, you can't sleep her." Deciding that Art's postulations on the subject had already proven to be substantiated once before, then he could ignore the voice of reason in head and go ahead and do it again, he reached down and enclosed his hand over hers, squeezing gently.

When he pulled into the parking area beside room number eight, Raylan leaned over and kissed Ava. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was filled with promise of things to come. As they kissed, Raylan slipped his hand onto the door handle on Ava's side and opened it.

"First one in the room, gets special treatment..."

"You already got special treatment a few minutes ago."

"True, but..." Raylan dangled the room key before her eyes.

Ava grabbed the key quickly and ran up on the porch and proceeded to unlock the door as Raylan lazily got out of the Lincoln, locking its doors, then ambled up behind Ava as she playfully struggled with placing the key in the door.

Raylan ground his half-erection into her rear and his hand enclosed over her breast. He kissed her neck as he heard her moan slightly. With his other hand, he slipped the key into the door and pushed open the door. He reverently placed his cowboy hat on the bedside table as he ended up on the bottom when they fell onto the bed. Ava was gyrating her body on top of him, grinding her need into his. The sound of her moans of pleasure spurred him on as he stripped her top off.

Their bodies are melting into each others as Raylan hastily kicked his cowboy boots off. That's when the cell phone started bleeping. For a heated moment the two lovers glared at the phone and as Raylan raised up to reach for the offending noise, Ava threw the pillow over it and they fell back into a heated kiss.

"Take this off," Ava demanded of his shirt.

With a flourish, he pulled the snaps apart and Ava kissed down his slender chest, eliciting the hardening of his nipples.

"Hey, I thought this was about you..." Raylan quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up off of him then slid her dress over her head. He took his time worshipping the woman, kissing and caressing every inch of her body.

"Oh Raylan..." Ava breathlessly moaned when his finger slipped inside her wetness. Other sounds, not so comprehensible, soon filled the room, when his mouth attacked her clit. When she orgasmed, fireworks exploded behind her closed eyes.

When she recovered, Raylan climbed up her body, kissing his way back up. She could taste herself on his kisses.

He pulled away from her a bit, then whispered in her ear, "I'm going to fuck you long and hard now."

Raylan nudged her legs apart and slipped inside her with a whimper. She felt so damn good around him: tight, hot and wet. He pounded into her furiously, then slowed the pace to just barely moving, then built momentum up again and slowed. This went on for what seemed to be hours, but when he felt a tightness balling up in his testicals and knew he was close to coming. Seconds later and a few wild thrusts, her pussy began spasming around his dick and he couldn't hold back any longer.

* * *

Ava stood up in all her naked glory and asked, "Now, where did I put my purse?"

Raylan laughed from the bed, "Damned if I know."

"Here it is, how did it end up over here?" She sounded perplexed.

"Ava, we were in such a rush, I'd imagine my boxers are somewhere over in the next county."

She grabbed a cigarette and lit it, returning to the bed. She took a deep drag of smoke and reached over for her cell phone. She scrolled down and looked at her missed calls.

"Hmmm, it's a Harlan number, but I don't recognize it," referring to the call that had nearly interrupted them earlier.

"Call it."

"Yeah?" She smirked and hit redial. "Hello, I just got a call from this number."

Raylan was running his fingers through her hair and she moved her finger across his chin as she lay against his chest.

"It's for you." She looks at him, wondering who is calling her number for him.

He laughs at first, then his face changed with concern. Who could be calling me on her phone? It worried him. Hopefully it wasn't Art Mullins, he'd just be devious enough to do something like that to me. Raylan took a deep breath and grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He sighed for a moment as Ava happily traced invisible patterns on his chest as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he replied dejectedly.

Ava topples off of him and with a certain amount of curiosity asked, "Who was that?"

"Aunt Helen," he answered as he placed the cell phone back on the night stand.

"Your step-momma?" Her hands slid down his sides creating a cascading amount of tingles racing through his body.

"I prefer to think of her as 'Aunt Helen'.

"Why'd she call?"

"She wants me to go bail my father out of jail."

Ava looked beeseachingly down into Raylan's eyes, "How long has it been since you seen Arlo?" She is still tracing invisible patterns on his chest.

"Last time I saw him," Ava leaned down and kissed him on the chest, "He was being carted off to jail."

* * *

THE END-if you've seen this episode, you know what happens next. And if you haven't, I won't spoil you any more than I already have.

Reviews are deeply appreciated.


End file.
